


Fearless Leader

by ziva_lives_on



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Ghostfacers - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva_lives_on/pseuds/ziva_lives_on
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Corbett doesn't die at the Morton House, but someone else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless Leader

Corbett knew it was all his fault. He jumped every time the floorboards creaked-which in an old house was regularly, and Ed had pitied him. He told Corbett to head back to the Eagle’s Nest to calm down and that he would scout ahead. Corbett actually cursed Ed’s kindness at the funeral. If he hadn’t left Corbett behind, if they’d just stayed together five minutes longer then Ed would still be alive and Corbett wouldn’t feel so damn miserable.

Corbett couldn’t remember very much about that night. He remembers hearing Ed scream in agony, and then all the doors of the house slamming shut. They were locked in a rotten, stinking room absolutely useless, and Ed’s cries went on for what seemed like forever until they suddenly stopped. The doors unlocked and when they finally found Ed, it was far too late.

After that, things get blurry. He remembers Harry hugging him tightly, whispering in his ear that it was all going to be okay, and Dean desperately trying to find a corpse to burn or something. When Daggett appeared again, Corbett remembers a bright light, a smiling face and what appeared to be Ed kicking Daggett’s ass. Harry called it the coolest thing he’d ever seen. Corbett was too busy sobbing in the corner to pass judgement.

Corbett doesn’t really ghost-hunt anymore. To be honest, he doesn’t do a lot anymore. Maggie visits him once in a while and brings offerings of comfort and food. Sometimes, Harry will come over. They don’t talk, they just sit on the couch and pretend not to notice the other crying. Things aren’t the same without Ed, but they get by.

There’s a picture of Ed hanging in the Ghostfacers old headquarters now. It’s not as good as the real thing, but it’s enough. Ed’s smiling and Corbett wishes he could see that golden beard again. He knows there’s nothing holding Ed to the world of the living, no loved ones or unfinished business, but still he hopes. At the end of the day, it’s all he can do.

Sometimes Corbett wonders what would have happened if he’d been braver and gone off by himself in the Morton House. Sometimes he wishes it had been him that had died and not Ed.


End file.
